


Sirens' Allure

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: She didn't have to try when it came to messing with his mind.Akira KurusuxOC
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/OC
Kudos: 9





	Sirens' Allure

**Author's Note:**

> My muse gave me a swift kick in the ass last week, spurring me to write more Akira Kurusu smut. That said kick in the ass led to this little piece, and I have additional plot bunnies bouncing around in my brain for another smutty Akira one shot that is a reader insert. I plan on working on that right away. In the meantime, enjoy this story!

She had to be doing it on purpose; it was the only reason she chose the outfit she currently wore and put herself in a place where he couldn’t do anything but gaze at her and keep himself in check. Running his fingers through his short, onyx locks, Akira did his best to listen in on the guy talk divided between himself, Ryuji, Yusuke and Morgana during karaoke night. However, it was hard with a certain someone managing to distract him from the corner of his eye.

Sitting with the girls of their group that included her best friend, Mikaela Hayes, Alana Durst was dressed to kill. She wore a red plaid camisole top and a matching short skirt with a pair of black thigh high fishnet stockings and a pair of simple black, knee high combat boots. With her short, red hair, emerald green eyes and flawless pale skin, who wouldn’t want to steal a glance at her? Akira just found himself glancing at her more than staying focused on the chatter with his friends.

He really took notice when she crossed her legs left over right and began adjusting her stocking. He caught a look at the lace that topped it off and even more of her thigh as she briefly pushed the hem of her skirt up. He felt his breath hitch and his voice get stuck in his throat when she leaned forward, running her palms up her leg from her knee to smooth out the fishnet pattern. Even as she was occupied, she was still able to listen to Ann while also providing a response to whatever question or statement she had. He was so distracted by her that he didn’t hear Ryuji call his name or even feel him nudge his arm.

“Earth to Akira!”

It was that call that snapped him out of his daze, causing him to look at his best friend.

“Damn. You were totally out of it. You okay, man?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Morgana replied from within the confines of the bag he always carried. “He was just eyeballing Alana for quite some time.”

The black cat’s statement caused Ryuji and Yusuke to lean over the table to get a look themselves.

“Damn. She’s looking really good tonight,” Ryuji stated.

“Indeed,” Yusuke stated. “No offense in any way to my baby, Mikaela.”

He caught the pretty sixteen year-old blonde he called his own smiling at him and puckering her lips in his direction, to which he responded with a small smile and a chuckle. Akira felt a rush of annoyance course through his body; as much as he cherished Ryuji and Yusuke, he loathed them gawking at the woman he called his girlfriend.

When Alana’s emerald eyes locked with his slate orbs for a brief period of time, Akira was certain that the last, remaining thread of control he had snapped.

“It’s getting pretty late. Why don’t we get the girls and call it a night?” Ryuji suggested.

“Good idea,” Morgana stated. “We don’t want anything happening to them.”

The boys stood up from their seats and made their way to the girls.

“We're about to go. You ready?” Ryuji asked.

“We are,” Mikaela replied. “Alana and I are thinking about heading straight home.”

“Akira and I can accompany you,” Yusuke suggested to Akira's internal delight.

“Then let's go. We'll see you guys later,” Alana said to the others with a wave.

She and Mikaela made their way towards the exit, Akira eyeballing her ass and the way her skirt swished with each step she took. Ryuji took notice and nudged him in the elbow.

“Good thing she's your girl, man. Most of these other guys would be chasing her already if she wasn't taken. I know I would be one of them.”

The seventeen year-old trickster felt his blood boil at his best friend’s comment; the mere thought of him or any other guy attempting to pursue Alana was just unacceptable. She was his special Treasure, and one which he didn’t need to infiltrate a Palace to steal.

They parted ways at the exit, with Ryuji walking Ann, Makoto, Futaba and Haru to the station. Morgana took the opportunity to prepare himself to jump out of Akira’s bag.

“I’ll go back with Futaba. Judging by that look you’ve had in your eye with Alana, you’ll be pretty busy with her. I know she’s your Treasure. Whatever you do, don’t let her out of your sight.”

He then jumped out of the bag and made his way to Futaba, who scooped him up in her arms. Akira looked over his shoulder, seeing Futaba nod to him before they took off towards the train station. Once they disappeared into the night, he and Yusuke followed Alana and Mikaela to their living quarters, which wasn’t too far from here. His gaze focused on Alana’s backside once again, watching her skirt swish as she walked, taking in every detail of her legs and mapping the path he wanted his hands to take once they were alone.

Once they arrived and made their way inside, Mikaela and Yusuke made their way upstairs, Mikaela stopping halfway up the steps to peek over at Alana and Akira.

“You two lovebirds don’t have too much fun if things do get steamy,” she spoke in a playful, teasing tone that only fueled Akira’s growing desire.

Alana simply scoffed and shook her head.

“I could say the same to you two.”

Mikaela simply giggled before she took Yusuke’s hand and led him upstairs. Once they were out of sight, Alana led the way to her bedroom on the ground floor, flipping the light on and then dimming the brightness to that of a lit candle. As Akira shut the door and set his bag down, Alana sat down on the stool by the vanity. She crossed her legs right over left and began the process of unbuckling and unzipping her boots. Akira turned her way just as she crossed her legs, and he quickly walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands on top of hers.

“Is something wrong, Akira-kun?”

The sound of her voice was so mesmerizing to him; it made sense why she was given the code name “Siren” following the awakening of her Persona, the dragon Siveth. Be it she sang her favorite songs during karaoke nights or simply spoke during a casual conversation, her voice had the power to lure people her way.

He was silent at her question as he began to unbuckle and unzip her boots, slowly pulling them off her slender legs. He stood them upright, aligning them by the nearby adjacent wall, and then used his left hand to uncross her leg.

“Akira-kun?”

Her voice dipped a few octaves when she called his name for the second time, and she gulped when he still didn’t answer her.

“You wore this outfit and looked sexy for everyone else to see. They all saw your gorgeous legs, and even Ryuji and Yusuke gawked at you. I just want you to know how stingy I really am when it comes to you.”

His voice was low and barely above a whisper, but Alana caught the hint of lust in both his tone and the look in his eyes. Though it wasn’t intentional, she really riled him up just by what she chose to wear.

She opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off when his left hand began a caressing path up her right leg, starting at her ankle. She bit her bottom lip to suppress the moan begging to leave her throat, not wanting to succumb to him anytime soon. Akira sensed her resistance based on her expression and the way her body tensed, and he knew he would have to up his game to show her what she did to him.

The hand that ran up her leg stopped at her upper thigh right at the lace portion of her stocking. The feel of the fishnet pattern enticed his growing lust; he wanted to pull those stockings down, run his hands both up and down her smooth legs and kiss every inch of them alongside the rest of her slender, sexy body.

The hand on her thigh grabbed the lacy hem of her stocking, slowly and skillfully pulling the fishnet fabric down her leg. He did the same to her other stocking, exposing her legs and finally granting him access to feel them in full. However, this was only the beginning of what he wanted to do.

He placed his palms on her knees, parting her legs to create a niche for himself. His hands then moved up, pushing the hem of her skirt up to her hips as he brought his face up to her level and leaned forward. His lips locked with hers, covering her mouth with his own. Alana uttered a soft, strained whimper, but she lightly kissed him back, only treading the water, as she didn’t know how “rough” the water was about to get going forward.

Feeling the hesitation in her response to his kiss, Akira gently tugged at her bottom lip, getting her to open her mouth just enough to slip his tongue inside. She could barely contain a gasp as his tongue ravished her mouth and caressed her own tongue, her body slowly turning to jelly the longer the kiss lasted.

He swallowed the sudden squeal that came from her mouth when he picked her up by her hips and then got up on his feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles around his back as he walked, pressing her against a nearby wall. The luscious combination of honey and vanilla surged throughout the cavern of his mouth, making him ravage her lips to a bruising force. His hands moved up from her hips, finding the hem of her top and jerking it upward. He pulled away from her lips with a growl, and Alana raised her arms above her head to let him divest her of her top. His mouth salivated at the sight of her black, strapless bandeau bra; it almost passed off as a tube top, and all he had to do was pull it down for easy access to the swell of her breasts.

His heart pounded madly at the sight of her in just her bra and her skirt hiked up. He wanted to fuck her on the very wall he had her pinned to and make her moan his name into the night.

With another growl, Akira buried his face into her neck and began to suck her collarbone. Alana managed to tilt her head to the side, giving him more access as he kissed and sucked her skin. Her left hand found his shoulder, gripping his shirt while her right hand found the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his unruly, onyx hair. A low moan rumbled in her throat when his canines began grazing her skin, gently nipping on certain spots of her neck.

His hands reached for her panties that were now exposed, skillfully pulling them down her legs and tossing them across the room. Gliding his hands back up to her bra, he pulled the fabric down, revealing her breasts to the chill of the evening. He pulled away from her neck to get a good look at them; they were perfect, and her rosy pink nipples were hard and ripe for his lips to claim.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, reaching to cup and knead her breast. He rolled her nipple between his knuckles, and locking his eyes with hers, he lowered his head to her other breast, capturing her other nipple between his lips. Alana arched her back as she let out a soft cry, which caused him to teasingly twist her nipple and suck her nipple even harder. His free hand found its way between her legs, his thumb finding her clit and brushing her entrance. The hand that was in his hair clenched into a fist, slightly pulling on his locks.

Akira rubbed her clit with his thumb, teasing her the same way she teased him they walked together and her skirt swished with every step she took. He relished in her euphoric expression and the way she arched her back, practically pushing her chest in his face and his hand. He replaced his thumb with his index and middle finger, and pushed both of them into her core. Alana had to cover her mouth to muffle the scream that escaped her. He smirked as he picked up the pace, pumping her hard with his fingers and then feeling her convulse around them, which widened his already growing smirk.

He pulled his fingers out of her and then quickly divested himself of his clothes. He started with his shirt, tossing it off to the side, followed by ripping his belt open and then kicking off his jeans and boxers until they were at his ankles. He reached into the pocket of his jeans for the foil packet of a condom, and used his teeth to tear the packet open. She watched with hazy eyes as he slipped the latex on his bulging erection, seeing the exact same look of lust she must have had in his slate orbs. Once the condom was on, Akira slammed himself hard into her, sinking his hardened length all the way into her core.

Neither of them were able to breathe or comprehend anything as she felt herself tighten around him. He fit her perfectly, as if he were made just for her. He placed his hands on her hips, coaxing her to ride him as he moved. Alana began to move in a slow rhythm, matching his slow pace before moving faster. Akira also began to pick up the pace, fucking her hard and raw into the very wall behind her. Her walls clenched even tighter around his hardened length, and he soon came within the latex while she convulsed around him. He pressed his brow against hers as he began to catch his breath, while she began to steady her own breathing.

“Akira-kun…”

“You do this to me, my little siren,” he spoke in a low tone.

Her ears perked at the use of her code name as a pet name; it was true that she was the siren that lured and charmed him. Even the smallest of actions she did turned him on, making him love her even more. When he had the strength to move, Akira pulled her away from the wall and carried her to her bed in the corner. He gently set her down on the mattress and then retreated to the bathroom with his jeans still around his ankles. She let out a small giggle at his walk, finding it to be cute while also getting a nice view of his backside. His ass was tight and firm; she could stare at it all night and not tire of it.

Once Akira was in the bathroom, Alana prepared herself for bed, and grabbed her panties from the floor where he tossed them. She slipped them back on, not bothering to put on her pajamas and pulled the thin cotton sheet from underneath her, covering herself up to her chest and making herself comfortable before allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Akira cleaned himself up and properly disposed of the condom. He took the opportunity to splash some water on his face and pulled his boxers back up. He gathered up his jeans and left the bathroom to join Alana in the bedroom. He tossed his jeans over to where his shirt was discarded and approached the bed. He pulled the sheet to lie down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his face into her shoulder blade. Exhaustion from their sexual romp finally took over, and he fell asleep, breathing in the sweet scent of pomegranate and strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Alana's Persona took some time to put together, but I ended up getting inspiration from the film Dragonheart: Vengeance, which just came out on DVD and Blu-ray a few months ago. It is based on the dragon of the same name in the movie. I already have an idea of what to do for the reader-insert one shot. At the rate I could be going, I might have it done fairly soon if I play my cards right. Wish me luck, and check back!


End file.
